1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply circuit connector for breaking or connecting a power supply circuit of a hybrid car, an electric car and the like. The present invention also relates to a method of connecting the power supply circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
For operational safety of a hybrid car or an electric car, it is necessary to implement maintenance and the like in a state that a power supply circuit is manually broken (cut off). U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,393 {family of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-142107 (=JP2005142107)} discloses a known device for breaking the above power supply circuit.
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,982,393 has the following operations: Rotating a lever allows one connector housing to be received in another connector housing, thus connecting main circuit terminals with each other.
Moreover, sliding the one connector housing in the another connector housing connects mated state sensor terminals, thereby bringing the power supply circuit into a conduction state.